I'll Run With You - Kenny and Kyle
by Lilydactyl-chan
Summary: Kenny just can't take this life anymore. He decides to run away and take a new identity. However this is changed when he is stopped by the person he would least expect to appear - Kyle Broflovski. Rated T for words Kyle's parents wouldn't like hearing and other stuff I wont mention. Possible yaoi. Wont use if not wanted.


_**Le A/N:**_

_**This is going to be a multi-chapter fan fiction, therefore it will take ages to publish because I am a big lazy bastard like Cartman. I've tried to make this as PG as possible but since I have an incredibly filthy mind it probably wont be.**_

_**BTW This story is set when the boys are about 16 or 17 in high school.**_

_**IDK I have no inspiration whatsoever m'kay?**_

_**I just did that... wow... -sits in the hippie corner-**_

_**I remember the time of my life  
In the southern light I saw the dream in the sky  
Now you know all the things we can't hide  
I could tell you 'bout all my dreams right from the start**__**-XtreamTechno, I remember the time of my life **_

-Kenny's POV-

_Dear parents, Kevin and Karen,_  
_I can't take this shit anymore. Mom, Dad, you two are literally the most godforsaken drug addicts I've ever fucking seen. You two just walk around screaming whole episodes of the Kardashians at each other. You walk around like we (Kevin, Karen and myself) don't even fucking exist! You're both fucking disgraces, you hear me! Did you remember you have three kids to look after and care for? Well now it's going to be easier, because there's only two now. I'm leaving this place now, and never coming back. Karen, Kevin, this isn't your fault. Take care of each other, and stay strong._

_Dear guys (Kyle, Stan, Cartman etc.),_  
_I have to thank you. You guys have always been my friends (with the exception of making fun of me for being poor, you fucking assholes) and I'm grateful for that. I just can't take this pressure on me anymore. You guys wont understand. You don't have to go through everyday of your live like I do. You don't know what goes on. I don't even know what's happening! It's like the whole world is forgetting about me! Tell me. Have you ever gone through one day normally, when suddenly, BAM! You're dead! No explanation, just death? Because that's my whole life. You wouldn't understand at all. You don't understand how hard it is to have just died a very painful, very agonizing death. You don't know how it is to just suddenly wake up the next morning, and have everyone be like "Oh hey Kenny." like nothing ever happened. No, I didn't just get thrown into a pit of knifes. I didn't just get crushed by a falling meteorite. I didn't just bleed all over the place, just to come back to "Oh hi, how's it going?"! I can't take it. From now I will no longer be attending South Park High. In fact, I'll no longer be living here. Don't try to find me. Goodbye._

I'm not even sure why I wrote those notes to everyone. They won't be sorry I'm gone. They'll just go on with their normal lives like nothing ever happened. Maybe I should have just left unnoticed, like someone in those stupid suspense/mystery movies. Then again, Karen would probably be crying like a bitch if I did. Then again, she probably is after reading that note. I don't know. I never knew.

I'm currently walking through some forest at the edge of South Park where I distinctly remember being killed for the millionth time or something. Once again, I reappeared the next day and everyone seemed happy without me there. Little fuckers. All of them are. Shit, just thinking about my crappy life makes me tired.

I'm some way through the forest now, and my legs are killing me. I've been walking for hours. If I listen closely I can hear the distinct sound of sirens screeching through South Park. It's probably mom and dad looking for their "lost little angel". Pfff, "little angel" my ass. I collapse down on a broken tree stump in an open area of snow and grass, obviously surrounded by pine trees and such. I have a feeling I died here at some point, the tree falling and crushing me, but I can't really remember. I open up my bag, which I found on the sidewalk and packed some stuff in. It has half a bottle of water, a handful of Cheesy Poofs and a change of clothes. I take out the clothes and look at them. They're completely different from what I'm wearing now, my trademark orange jacket and pants and black shoes. The clothes I brought are more like a disguise than spare clothes. I brought a bluish black t-shirt that I found in Craig's closet a few months ago (don't ask) and ripped blue jeans. I also brought a messy short cut wig coloured dark brown and a cap with some crossed out words. I sigh in defeat. I guess a new identity will have to do if I want any more food than I already have. I quickly shove everything into the bag again and lie down on the tree, looking up. This is going to be a difficult life.

I'm about to finally fall asleep when I hear loud twigs snapping on the forest floor. And they're heading my way. Shit. I quickly get to my senses and pull on my orange jacket hood, covering my blond hair and face so that only my eyes are showing. I snatch my bag from the ground and begin to run, when I hear a scarily familiar voice calling out.

"Kenny? Kenny, is that you? It's me, Kyle!"

Well shit.

_**Well shit indeed Kenneth. What kind of name is Kenneth anyway? It sounds so renaissance and British (no offence intended). Please send the reviews in if possible XD Don't worry you don't have to review I just need criticism and ideas T-T If you want me to have this as a romance fan fiction (with KennyXKyle) just let me know!**_

_**Lilydactyl-chan away!**_


End file.
